The Brainiacs
by Radiday
Summary: Fun one-shot featuring Dylan Einstein from Season 10. Read and Review!


"Hey, Morgan. Isn't that the forensic specialist from Indiana? Einstein?"

"Whoa. Yeah. What the heck is she doing here?"

The team had just returned from a tough case in Minnesota, finally catching the unsub after he had brutally murdered four men.

"Wait, wait, wait, what is she doing at Reid's desk?" JJ asked, putting out an arm to keep the rest of the team back, while Reid, who had absentmindedly been walking a few steps ahead of them, didn't seem to notice.

The team turned when they heard the clicking of Garcia's heels.

"She's been here for about an hour."

"Did she say for what?" Hotch asked, smiling slightly as the rest of the team laughed at his concern.

"Nope. I didn't talk to her. I didn't even know she was here until Anderson came in and asked me if I knew her."

"He escorted her up. She said she's a friend of Reid's. I guess that was enough to clear security."

"She's a medical examiner. Newbies downstairs probably thought it was for a case," Rossi supplied.

"Shh, Morgan, let's go in your office. We can hear better from here," JJ whispered.

Hotch couldn't help but laugh at Tara questioning face. "Welcome to the BAU. Where we spy on our teammates."

"Good to know," Tara said with a laugh, following the rest of the group.

"Ohhhh, what if they're dating?" Garcia squealed.

XXXX

By the time Reid realized the rest of the team wasn't behind him, it was too late.

"Dylan? What are you doing here?"

"I-uh, I came to talk to you."

"Is everything alright?"

"No, I don't think it is, Spencer."

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Are you hurt?"

No reply.

"Dylan."

When she finally looked up, Reid was surprised to see tears welling in her eyes, beginning to stream down her face.

"Dylan, I…"

"I think I'm in love with you, Spencer."

Garcia squealed, Rossi hushed her. They both heard it, but chose to ignore it.

"What?" Spencer asked, unsure what he had just heard.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. And I just want to know where we stand, because I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to be that idiot girlfriend that says 'I love you' only to get a 'Thanks, see you tomorrow,' in response."

"Why would you think that's what would happen?" They were both standing, parallel to the desk, Reid's back to his team behind him.

"Because! I'm here, Spencer! I'm ready when you are! And I understand that you're scared. I'm scared too. But I don't know what else to say, or how to convince you. I'm here! I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave a note and disappear, I'm not going to get shot, you're brain is not going to drive me away! I'm here to stay!" Dylan realized that she was shouting now, and took a deep breath and lowered her voice before continuing. Not so low, though, that the five other members of her boyfriend's team couldn't hear them.

"…Unless, you want me to. And if that's the case, all you have to do is tell me to leave and I swear I'll never bother you agai-"

She was interrupted by Reid's lips crashing into hers.

"What are you doing?"

"Shutting you up."

"Spenc-"

"I love you, Dylan. I do. And I'm sorry that it's taken me that long to say it. You're right, I _am_ scared. But nothing's scarier than losing you. I never want you to leave, please."

Dylan cupped her hands around Spencer's thin face, kissing him just as passionately as he had just done. Suddenly, she stopped, looking behind Reid.

"We have an audience," she whispered.

Reid turned his head, only to see five faces duck under the wall of Morgan's office.

"Come on, let's go," Reid said, turning back to his love.

"Where?"

"To celebrate. I'm all done here anyways."

Dylan couldn't help but notice the pile of files stacked on his desk and asked, "What about all that?"

Reid didn't respond. Instead, he smiled, grabbing Dylan's hand with one hand and the files with the other.

Approaching Morgan's door, Reid could see the team struggling to act normal. He knocked for entering, asking Dylan to wait outside.

"Hey, Reid. What's up?" Morgan asked nonchalantly.

"Oh nothing. I just thought you lost these. I wanted to be a good friend and return them," Reid said, handing the files back to their rightful owner before continuing. "If you all don't mind, I'm headed out for the night. Dylan sends her love."

And with that, he was out.

"Where do you think they're going?" Garcia asked.

"They just declared their love for each other, I have an idea or two," Rossi laughed.


End file.
